Alone in the Dark
by Dib's Stalker
Summary: With him gone, what does he have to live for... ? (Incomplete, suggested slash.)


**Alone in the Dark**  
by Dib's Stalker  
http://www.holly-cat.com/  
  
Author's Note: Taking a little break from my other two fics, I bring you something I just happened to type up the other night. A lot of things have been going wrong and I just felt like writing angst at that point instead of humor. Kind of impossible to write funny stuff when you're depressed, y'know? Probably just my bipolar thing again anyway.  
  
I plan on writing another chapter, or maybe two. Okay, I can't really tell you where this is going but it's going somewhere. Just for the record, I warn you that there is suggestions of slash in this and that warning will remain if I continue. It's kind of short but that's how I write. I have a short attention span. Erm... enjoy?  
  
- - - - - - 

Alone in the dark, Dib sat on the bed in his room. He stared down at the blanket that was laid out neatly on the bed, as he had made it earlier. He reached out and ran his fingers along the soft fabric, before letting out a sigh. He felt so... so alone. Never had he felt so empty like this before. His woebegone condition, he glanced up to face himself in the mirror.  
  
The reflection no longer looked like himself. It looked... _different_. He was confused as how he could look that way, but that was how it was. It was like it was a completely different person staring back at him from the mirror. His thoughts trailed off as they usually did... to Zim. The alien was his everything, his life. Without him, what was the purpose of living?  
  
The whole point had been to claim the title "Savior of Earth", to be famous and loved by millions. Is that what he really wanted, deep down inside? To be loved by the people who called him insane, who never believed him no matter how obvious the facts were. They were all so ignorant. Maybe they did deserve to have their planet taken over, maybe it would wake them all up.  
  
So, was he just blinded by greed, like everyone else? A scintilla of realization sunk in, that it was, in fact, the greed. He had been so blind, that he didn't notice that he truly _cared_ until he was gone. He was blind, just like all of the others and now it was too late when he had awaken. He was gone, never to return.  
  
'Just like so many others.' the young boy thought to himself as he picked up the only picture he had of the alien. He had found the original disk he had so long ago, and he printed out his picture. He never really understood why until now, but he never sent it in. Slender digits ran across the picture. He looked so beautiful without his disguise on, almost unreal.  
  
The past seven years, he thought he'd finally have something that he could keep him blissful forever. But like always, anything he enjoyed had to be taken away from him. It was like something really had it in for him. And now he seemed so lost. He hadn't even had human contact for awhile now, the days he couldn't even count. Sometimes time goes fast, and sometimes it goes slow. But if you're like Dib was, it really wouldn't matter to you.  
  
In reality, the last alien contact he had was about a month ago. Although to the boy, it had seemed several years. Every minute thinking about him caused pain, and he could not stray his thoughts away from that certain topic. That topic he wanted to get away from, but at the same time he didn't. He felt confused, he felt different, he... didn't know what he felt anymore.  
  
Emotions raging and mixing through him, ignorant to the pain they caused. All of these emotions, the thoughts and memories, the emptiness. Was everything just a game? Or... ? Dib just couldn't take it anymore. He rose off of his bed and slipped on his boots, walking out of his bedroom door. As he went down the staircase, he was confident that this was the only way out of this. There wasn't any other way.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Ending Note: No comment, other than I'd enjoy some reviews. Not like I get any. Heh, what's new? 


End file.
